Por un sujetador
by jacque-kari
Summary: Un gran malentendido puede surgir por algo muy pequeño, pero también es cierto que las mentiras a menudo se descubren por los descuidos más tontos. El sujetador que Taichi encuentra en la habitación de Yamato, ¿cuál de las dos opciones será? ¿La base de un malentendido o acaso esconde una verdad?


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation,no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

.

* * *

 **Por un sujetador**

—¿Qué significa esto, Ishida?

Yamato se volteó, dejando de rebuscar en sus cajones aquel libro que Taichi le había pedido y que hace tiempo no veía por ningún lado.

Justo al lado de la cama, con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa socarrona, el mismo Taichi en persona exhibía en una de sus manos un sujetador rosado, sosteniéndolo de un dedo y dejando así que el resto de la prenda se balanceara de un lado a otro paralelamente al suelo.

A sus veinte años, el rubio no podía decir que fuera inocente en cosas de sexualidad, aunque su lista de conquistas no era ni remotamente cercana a la que decían las malas lenguas. El lado negativo de ser famoso era que los medios inventaban toda clase de rumores sobre él y exageraban mucho.

Taichi, conociéndolo bien como lo conocía, había supuesto que se sonrojaría, porque vaya que era fácil hacerlo sonrojar con esa piel tan blanca que tenía, y que su primer instinto sería abalanzarse sobre él para arrebatárselo de un tirón y soltaría alguna maldición en el proceso. Luego, por supuesto, se negaría a hablar del tema. Pero las cosas fueron un poco diferentes.

No solo no se sonrojó, sino que por el contrario empalideció a una velocidad alarmante, tanto así que por un segundo el castaño temió que le pasara algo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Todo lo que Yamato hizo ante la pregunta fue cerrar los puños a sus costados, donde sus brazos caían laxos, pero siguió mudo.

—Eh, Ishida. Que te estoy hablando.

—Dame eso.

—¿Por qué debería? –preguntó burlón.

—Porque no sabes lo que… —soltó sulfurado, justo antes de detenerse como si se arrepintiera de las palabras que habían estado a punto de salir de su boca—. Dámelo —repitió intentando conservar la calma.

Taichi se frotó el mentón, fingiendo que lo meditaba.

—No lo creo. Por la forma en que te has puesto, asumo que es importante. Vamos, no te cortes. ¿Quién es la chica?

Si bien en el pasado a menudo hablaban de esos temas sin demasiado pudor, aunque Yamato era, a juicio de Taichi, demasiado celoso con los detalles, esta vez el rubio no mostró intención alguna de hablarle de su presunta conquista, lo que desde luego no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad del otro.

—Te lo diré por última vez: dámelo —exigió Yamato.

—Vamos, _Matty._ Sabes que a mí no me intimidas con tu pose de chico rudo.

—Taichi —esta vez el nombre de su amigo salió como un siseo entre los dientes, advirtiendo al castaño de que pronto llegaría a su límite.

—Está bien, aquí tienes. Eres un aburrido —dijo extendiendo la prenda hacia él, misma que Yamato no tardó nada en arrebatar de sus manos—. ¿Qué hay del libro?

—No lo encontré, así que tendrás que conseguírtelo con alguien más.

—¿En serio? ¿Así de cabreado estás?

—Vete.

—Pero…

—Adiós, Taichi.

-.-

—Koushiro, tienes visita.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin mover la vista de la computadora que tenía frente a sí mismo y en la que llevaba horas escribiendo.

A esta altura de la vida no era que a su madre le importara mucho. Sabía que cuando su hijo estaba en medio de algún proyecto importante, no existía fuerza en la tierra capaz de arrancarlo de su trabajo, excepto tal vez por una persona que estaba parada justo detrás de ella.

—Es Taichi…

Los dedos finalmente se congelaron sobre el teclado. Koushiro sabía que si no le impedía entrar, no podría lograr que se fuera hasta que obtuviera lo que sea que necesitara, y él de verdad necesitaba terminar ese trabajo.

Se giró deprisa, como movido por una fuerza sobrenatural.

—Por favor dile que…

—¡Hola, Koushiro!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Taichi acababa de asomarse por la puerta, apareciendo por un costado de Yoshie Izumi, quien lo miró con una sonrisa afectuosa.

El castaño no era precisamente de los que esperaban tranquilamente en la sala mientras lo anunciaban. No, ese nunca había sido su estilo.

—Los dejaré solos para que conversen.

—No, mamá. No tienes que…

Para su mala suerte, su madre se giró y se retiró de la habitación sin detenerse a escucharlo. Eso sí, no sin antes invitar a Taichi a pasar y ofrecerle unos bocadillos, los que el chico, curiosamente, rechazó con cortesía.

—Oye, no te emociones tanto de verme —comentó Taichi con ironía apenas estuvieron solos, pues saltaba a la vista que Koushiro no estaba particularmente contento de tenerlo ahí.

—Estoy ocupado. No tengo tiempo para ayudarte con lo que sea que necesites —dijo girándose de nuevo hacia el computador para retomar su tarea.

El sonido constante de las teclas al ser presionadas, formando así distintos patrones en la pantalla, absorbió el breve silencio que se produjo.

—¿Por qué asumes que necesito algo? —preguntó Taichi haciéndose el ofendido—. Por cierto, ¿me puedo sentar?

Koushiro no se molestó en responder ninguna de las dos preguntas. La primera porque no merecía respuesta y la segunda porque no necesitaba una.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera los pasos de Taichi moviéndose por la habitación, seguido del crujir de la cama, hasta ese momento desocupada, ante el peso del imprevisto ocupante.

Siguió trabajando un par de minutos más, pero la presencia de su amigo no le permitía concentrarse del todo. Era similar, aunque tal vez la analogía fuese un poco cruel, a tener una mosca merodeando por el lugar que perturbaba esporádicamente el silencio con su zumbido. Taichi estaba callado, pero aquello solo significaba que no se iría sin que lo ayudara. No podía simplemente ignorarlo.

Evaluó sus posibilidades mentalmente y en menos de un minuto concluyó que su mejor opción era ayudarlo para deshacerse de él. Por lo general no se trataba de nada demasiado complicado, salvo cuando aparecía con su computadora descompuesta por un misterioso virus, de esos que solo él se atrapaba, o un golpe de su insensato dueño. Ahora no la traía consigo, así que podía darlo por descartado.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Si no es demasiado complicado, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo. Gracias, Kou. Nadie ha querido ayudarme —se quejó.

«No puedo imaginar por qué», pensó Koushiro.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Necesito identificar a la dueña de un sujetador.

Los dedos de Koushiro volvieron a detenerse en mitad de su ardua tarea, quedando suspendidos sobre las teclas que no llegó a presionar, y produciendo así un silencio apabullante. ¿Acaso había oído mal?

—Disculpa… ¿qué?

—El otro día encontré un sujetador en el cuarto de Yamato.

—¿Y qué con eso? No creo que debamos meternos en su vida privada —comentó todavía sin voltearse.

—Lo sé. Normalmente no le daría tanta importancia, si no fuera por lo nervioso que se puso. Yamato no es de los que se pongan nerviosos con estas cosas…

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—Que creo que puede ser de alguien del grupo.

—Bueno, eso es relativamente fácil, solo son cuatro opciones, pero no veo cómo esperas que identifique a la chica.

—Tú eres un científico, ¿no?

—Supongo que podría decirse de ese modo.

—Y los científicos utilizan la información disponible para llegar a ciertas conclusiones, ¿me equivoco? —continuó, hablando con lentitud como si su línea de pensamiento fuera demasiado compleja y no quisiera que el pelirrojo se perdiera en ninguna parte.

A decir verdad, Koushiro a menudo se perdía, pero no por la complejidad, sino por la tendencia del castaño a armar rompecabezas imaginarios que no encajaban.

—No, pero no estoy seguro de que…

—Bien —lo interrumpió—. Yo tengo información y tú puedes extraer una conclusión a partir de eso —declaró triunfante.

—De acuerdo —asintió retomando su trabajo.

Sabía que lo que Taichi decía era un absurdo y que probablemente no los llevaría a nada, pero si no lo intentaban no se desharía de él.

Con esa idea en mente, dejó que sus dedos se movieran ágilmente por el teclado. Solía pensar mejor con el repiqueteo de las teclas sonando de fondo. De alguna extraña manera aclaraba su mente.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Era un sujetador rosado de algodón y talla C.

—¿Qué clase de rosado?

—No estoy seguro, supongo que rosado claro, aunque a saber cuál sería. Las mujeres distinguen demasiados colores.

—Personalmente diría que es muy pequeño para ser de Sora.

Incluso con la vista enfocada en la pantalla, Koushiro pudo sentir que su colega lo fulminaba con la mirada, pues sintió una extraña quemazón en la espalda que no podía provenir de nada más que de los intensos ojos de Taichi, de quien ya conocía los sentimientos que guardaba por la pelirroja.

—Aunque no es que me haya fijado mucho —añadió notoriamente abochornado al darse cuenta de la forma en que podían ser interpretadas sus palabras—. Como decía, solo es una suposición —carraspeó—. En cualquier caso también es algo grande para Miyako. Lo que nos deja con dos opciones.

»El sujetador es de un rosado muy sencillo para ser de Mimi a quien le gusta destacar… aunque tampoco es que alguna vez la haya visto en ropa interior —se explicó, esta vez con el rostro teñido de un violento rojo—. Solo…solo es una simple deducción en base a su personalidad. Si tuviera brillos tendría algún sentido, pero entonces…

Sus pensamientos agarraron vuelo tan rápido, que apenas alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo. Cada vez que comenzaba a relacionar cosas y sacar conclusiones era así.

Hasta ese momento había seguido tipeando con normalidad, uniendo letras en códigos que para él eran tan comprensibles como el lenguaje común, y trabajando así paralelamente en su proyecto y el pedido de Taichi hasta que al llegar a cierto punto ambas líneas colapsaron, haciendo que detuviera su labor casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Kou? —lo llamó el castaño.

Repentinamente el aludido se levantó de la silla como impulsado por un resorte.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Pe-pero…

—Lo siento. Te ayudaré en otro momento.

Antes de que Taichi pudiera detenerlo, fue sacado a empujones por su amigo, algo nada común en él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Ya conoces la salida, ¿verdad? —preguntó asomándose por una pequeña abertura entre la puerta y el marco de la misma, pero antes de que Taichi pudiera siquiera intentar hablar, le cerró la puerta en las narices y luego se escuchó la llave girando en la cerradura.

En el interior de la habitación, Koushiro suspiró pensando que se había librado de un buen embrollo. Definitivamente no quería tener nada que ver con aquello.

Taichi se quedó de pie en el pasillo por un par de segundos más, asimilando el hecho de que era la segunda vez que lo echaban de una casa en una misma semana. Levantó la mano con intención de golpear, pero se arrepintió casi enseguida. Por cómo había reaccionado supo que Koushiro no le abriría, sin embargo, no lo había engañado con esa excusa barata.

En algún momento, mientras hablaba, la voz del pelirrojo fue perdiendo intensidad hasta convertirse prácticamente en un susurro ininteligible, salvo por un detalle: Taichi escuchó y entendió todo. Si había tres chicas descartadas, solo quedaba una opción; desgraciadamente la que menos le agradaba de todas y que ni siquiera quiso contemplar hasta ese momento.

Si esto había comenzado como un simple juego, una forma de molestar a Yamato y tal vez descubrir algún sucio secreto de su amigo, el juego acababa de invertirse.

Ahora el rubio tendría que darle más de una explicación.

-.-

Esa misma tarde, cerca de las seis, Yamato acudió a abrir la puerta luego de que sonara el timbre. Encontrarse en el umbral con los hermanos Yagami honestamente no lo sorprendió tanto. No hubo saludos ceremoniales ni nada parecido. Simplemente se miraron unos a otros durante un breve instante, como si estuvieran reconociéndose y el rubio se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Estaba claro de qué querían hablar.

—Adelante.

Los hermanos obedecieron y caminaron hasta el salón, quedándose de pie en un costado.

—Tomen asiento —pidió, haciendo lo mismo en un sillón que estaba frente a ellos.

Taichi hizo caso y Hikari lo imitó con algo de reticencia.

—Ustedes dirán.

—Tú sabes por qué estamos aquí, Ishida.

Yamato suspiró.

—Los dos lo saben —añadió el castaño.

Yamato y Hikari intercambiaron una mirada, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Taichi.

—Hermano, podemos explicarlo.

—Y yo me muero por oír su explicación —dijo con un aire solemne impropio de él.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, Taichi. No seas tan infantil. Sé lo que parece, pero te aseguro que no es nada de lo que crees.

El castaño bufó. ¡Cómo si hubiera una sola explicación lógica que no fuera que estaban en algo a sus espaldas! Y no algo precisamente inocente.

Eso pensó, pero la vida siempre puede sorprendernos y demostrarnos lo equivocados que estamos, pues en efecto existía otra explicación, y una muy razonable.

—La semana pasada, ¿recuerdas que llovió? —comenzó Yamato su relato, desconcertando al otro.

—Sí —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Estaba en la universidad y se largó a llover de la nada. Pilló a todo el mundo desprevenido. Pero no veo qué…

—Tú solo calla y escucha. ¿Querías una explicación? Pues aquí está. Ese día Takeru y Hikari estaban cerca del departamento cuando pasó y quedaron empapados, así que vinieron aquí en busca de resguardo. Obviamente les pasé ropa para que se cambiaran y esperaron a que la suya se secara.

—Yamato-san me prestó su habitación para cambiarme y dejó a Takeru en el baño, ya sabes, para evitar situaciones incómodas —continuó la chica con tal naturalidad que hizo a Taichi preguntarse si no estaban demasiado sincronizados con el otro, si acaso no era el tipo de explicación ensayada de un par de mentirosos, ¿podía pensar tan mal de ellos?—. Fue en ese momento que debí perderlo porque al final se hizo demasiado tarde y tuve que irme con la ropa de Yamato puesta. Tú no estabas en casa, pero puedes preguntárselo a mamá. Y si quieres también a Takeru, él corroborará nuestra historia si aún tienes dudas.

La última idea le hizo gracia a Taichi. ¿Qué eran? ¿Un par de delincuentes para andar ofreciendo testigos a su favor?

Con una sonrisa en el rostro preguntó lo único que seguía sin comprender.

—¿Por qué no simplemente me lo dijeron?

—Y tú te lo preguntas —ironizó Yamato poniendo un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentado—. Ya viste cómo te pusiste al pensar que Hikari-chan y yo estábamos en algo raro.

—Lo que quiere decir es que sabíamos que malentenderías y en realidad era algo sin importancia, así que preferimos no decir nada.

—Está bien, supongo que todo quedó claro. Deberíamos irnos, Hikari.

La castaña asintió y procedió a imitar a su hermano para despedirse de Yamato e irse tan intempestivamente como habían llegado, pero antes de que abandonaran el departamento, Taichi se volteó al acordarse de algo más.

—Por cierto, ¿encontraste el libro que me ibas a prestar?

—Lo tiene Takeru —contestó Yamato casi chirriando los dientes; el castaño no entendió por qué aquello lo enfadaba tanto—. No puedo pedírselo porque le debía una.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Supongo que tendré que conseguirlo en otro lado. Nos vemos.

Y ahora sí cerró la puerta tras él, dejando al rubio solo en casa.

-.-

Un par de días después, Taichi salía de una clase en la universidad cuando recibió una llamada de su madre.

—Hola, mamá. Estoy bien. Sí, estoy comiendo bien también. Sí, llegaré temprano hoy. Por cierto, ¿te hago una pregunta? ¿recuerdas que la semana pasada llovió? —se detuvo a oír el asentimiento de su madre del otro lado—. Casi no he hablado con Hikari y me preocupa que se haya mojado mucho y se resfríe, ya sabes que nunca lleva paraguas… ahh, ¿no llegó a casa? ¿se quedó con Miyako? ¿eso te dijo? No, no, no es que desconfíe de ella. Solo estaba preocupado, pero si se fue con ella todo está bien, ¿verdad? No tengo de qué preocuparme. Lo sé, ella ya es grande. Bueno, adiós.

Cuando la línea se cortó, Taichi bajó lentamente el brazo sin preocuparse de guardar su celular en el bolsillo, pues todavía se encontraba asimilando parte de la conversación.

Si Hikari había mentido sobre llegar a casa ese día, ¿sobre qué más podía haber mentido?

No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Les creen a Yamato y Hikari? jajaja

Esta idea surgió un día mientras ordenaba mi ropa. Inicialmente no iba escribirla porque me parecía muy absurda y exagerada, pero siguió molestándome con el pasar de los días hasta que acabé escribiéndola, casi completa como está acá, en notas de celular.

Para la talla del sujetador me basé en una noticia que encontré por la web: www. yumeki revelan-datos-estadisticos-gustos-por prefectura-y-quejas-más-comunes.

Es todo, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
